legend_of_heroes_trails_of_cold_steelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Celdic
Celdic, the Market Town (Die Marktstadt) ist das Reiseziel der ersten Feldstudie von Klasse VII. Geographie Celdic liegt im östlichen Teil von Erebonia und ganz im Osten der Kreuzen Provinz und fällt damit under das Herrschaftsgebiet von Helmut Albarea. Die Stadt verbindet Heimdallr, Bareahard und Crossbell City miteinander. Auffallend für Celdic sind die vielen Windmühlen und der ländliche Flair der Stadt. Über Celdic Celdic ist für die Große Anzahl von Getreidespeichern bekannt und es wird auch viel Getreide dort angebaut. Zudem ist es außerdem berühmt für seinen großen Markt. Hier sind außerdem Truppen der Provincial Army (der Albarea Familie) stationiert. Handlungsverlauf Trails of Cold Steel Im April (24./25.) 1204 besucht die Klasse VII die Stadt auf einer Feldstudie. Sie erhalten ihre ersten Aufgaben und gehen diesen nach. Am Abend des ersten Tages der Feldstudie werden sie Zeuge eines Streites zwischen zwei Verkäufern: Heinz und Marco. Beide haben scheinbar für den gleichen Stellplatz ihres Standes eine Genehmigung erhalten. (Die Genehmigungen für die Stellplätze werden vom hiesigen Lord: Helmut Albarea verteilt) Keiner von beiden will nun nachgeben. Der Manager Otto kommt hinzu unnd klärt die Angelegenheit mit den beiden, in dem er Marco einen neuen Stellplatz zuweist. Marco wirkt nicht begeistert aber akzeptiert. Am nächsten Tag sind die Stände von Heinz und Marco verwüstet - sowie ihre Güter geklaut. Beide beschuldigen sich gegenseitig und genau so sieht es auch für die Provincial Army aus, die scheinbar kein Interesse an einer Konflikltösung hat. Die Klasse VII beschließt der Sache nachzugehen - sie folgen einer Reihe von Hinweisen, so kommen sie bei der Armee dahinter, dass diese sehrwohl über die Vorgänge am Markt bescheid wissen - sowie deren Verkäufer (Ihnen ist bekannt dass z .B. Heinz nicht aus Celdic, sondern aus Heimdallr ist). Später sprechen sie mit einem Betrunkenen (namens Johnson), der am Ostausgang der Stadt sitzt und ihnen erklärt, dass er erst kürzlich seinen Job verloren habe und nun eine Gruppe junger Burschen eingesetzt worden seien (die seine Aufgabe sicher nicht so gut erfüllen könnten - sein Verlorener Job ist auch der Grund weshalb er trinkt). Letzte Nacht habe er beobachtet, wie einige von ihnen Kisten in Richtung Lunaria Nature Park trugen. Auch Rean kommt die Geschichte nicht ganz normal vor und er macht sich mit seiner Klasse auf zum Lunaria Park. Die Klasse VII geht dem ganzen nach und kann eine Gruppe falscher Parkwärter (Schmuggler) im Park auflauern. Es gelingt ihnen diese zu bezwingen, doch aufeinmal werden sie von einem Monster Goronja angegriffen. Nur mit Mühe und Not gelingt ihnen ein Sieg. Die Provinz Armee taucht auf und will die Schüler beschuldigen, und nicht die Parkwärter. Zu ihrem Glück, greift die Railway Military Police unter der Führung von Claire Rieveldt ein und die Provinz Armee sucht das Weite. Die Schmuggler werden geschnappt und die gestohlenen Güter ihren Besitzern wieder gegeben. Nach Abreise der Helden, sieht man C und Michael Gideon über ihre Pläne in Celdic sprechen. Trails of Cold Steel II Spoiler zeigen Am 1.12. des selben Jahres ist Rean gemeinsam mit Toval und Celine in Celdic. Der Bürgerkrieg führte dazu, dass die Stadt nun sehr ruhig ist und selbst auf dem Markt kaum etwas los ist. Rean trifft sich mit Manager Otto und erhält von ihm zwei Aufgaben: die eine Beinhaltet das bekämpfen eines Monsters, die andere das Beschaffen von Heilkräutern für den Pfarrer. In Celdic treffen Rean und Toval nach einer Verfolgung von Hinweisen auf Machias, der sich bis dato in der Gegend versteckt hielt. Ihre Suche nach den Heilkräutern führt sie zurück zum Lunaria Nature Park über den sie nach Celdic gekokmmen waren. Hier treffen sie auf den Parkwärer Johnson (Der Mann, der im ersten Teil betrunken am Straßenrand sitzt), welcher seinen Job zurück hat und nun wieder im Park arbeitet. Johnson erklärt ihnen, dass es durch den Krieg ruhiger geworden ist, und der Park zur Zeit geschlossen ist. Die Monster seien stärker geworden und seine Aufgabe bestehe hauptsächlich aus Reparatur aufgaben. Zudem erklärt er jedoch auch, wo die Helden die Kräuter finden. Trivia * In Celdic tauchen die Hauptwidersacher der Imperial Liberation Front das erste Mal auf. * In Celdics Lunaria Nature Park findet ein Bosskampf statt * Es ist Reans erste Feldstudie * Es gibt einen Hidden Quest in dem man sich an Lymons Stand als Verkäufer beweisen kann, je nach dem wie gut man sich schlägt erhält man hierfür sogar Academic Points * Geht man vor dem Gespräch mit Johnson zum Lunaria Park, wird man dort von zwei Parkwärtern weggeschickt unter dem Vorwandt dass der Park für Unbefugte geschlossen sei - Rean kommt das Verhalten der Wärter seltsam vor * Spricht man Johnson an bevor man es während der Storyline muss, so berichtet er bereits vorher, dass er einen Job verloren hat, den nun - seiner Meinung nach - Diletanten machen und dass er noch nicht immer so (betrunken am Straßenrand sitzend) war. Er berichtet jedoch keine Details darüber wie oder warum er seinen Job verloren hat - stattdessen will er die Klasse VII dazu bringen ihm Alkohol zu kaufen. * Kommt man im zweiten Teil zurück nach Celdic, dann trifft man auch hier wieder auf Otto, Marco, Heinz, Lymon und Johnson. Galerie Celdic.png|Alisa über Celdic Celdic Grand Market.png Celdic Grand Market II.png|Celdic Grand Marked en:Celdic Kategorie:Erebonia Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Zemuria Kategorie:Kreuzen Provinz